O principe e o ladrão
by MissJ2
Summary: O plot dessa fanfic é um reino medieval que na verdade não existiu, leiam na sinopse, mas serve de pano de fundo para minha nova fanfic...O príncipe e o ladrão...Adivinhem quem é o Príncipe? Sim, sempre ele, Jensen Ackles! E o pobre coitado ladrão, Jared Padalecki, que faz de tudo pra sustentar a família em meio a uma crise financeira no Reino e isso inclui roubar comida.
1. Chapter 1- A Sentença

Capitulo 1

A sentença

Era noite. O homem moreno e belo se deitava sobre o corpo de uma bela moça da aldeia. Kveland era um reino da que mais tarde seria chamada Finlândia. O século XIII havia sido uma época de inglórios e heroicos homens. Havia sempre alguma guerra ou batalha acontecendo por terras, tesouros ou somente poder. Todos eram prometidos de alguém. Muitos eram escravos mas haviam muitos livres. Uma liberdade cerceada pelo Rei e seus príncipes que governavam com mão de ferro o povo Kven.

Entretanto aquela noite era somente uma noite de amor entre um polonês e uma serviçal do reino dos Kvens. Ambos arfavam entre os panos de suas próprias vestes pois era uma das noites mais frias do verão. A mulher acariciava os cabelos castanhos do homem mais bonito que já vira. Viril, um amante notável. Um sorriso perfeito dentre todos os vistos na aldeia Kven. A maioria dos homens era mau cuidada pela pobreza, as doenças, as guerras. Mas não aquele homem. Ele tinha uma aura de perfeição e pureza digna de um príncipe. Ninguém sabia a origem da família polonesa da qual ele fazia parte. Só sabiam que seu pai morrera em batalha para proteger os Kvens e ele era o último homem de uma família em que precisava socorrer e proteger a seis mulheres. A mãe e suas cinco irmãs.

O tal homem fazia de tudo, capinava, carregava feno para os mais abastados, carregava lenha, fazia todo tipo de trabalho mas ultimamente o trabalho estava escasso devido ao poder de compra do povo Kven após tantas guerras por terras que o Reino travava. Muitas vezes conseguia uma ou duas moedas de ouro fino ou cobre, que dava para trocar por comida no mercado da aldeia.

Ofegante, ele terminava de fazer amor com a serviçal e a empurrou. As mulheres não eram dignas de palavras, conversas ou carinhos. Ela deixou uma lágrima rolar.

\- Um bruto ...- lamentou – Como todos.

Ele a olhou.

\- Uma vadia – respondeu – Como todas.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, vestiu-se apressadamente e saiu correndo para sua casa.

O polonês se levantou arrumando-se. Saiu dali e foi rumando para sua casa a passos lentos. Precisava atravessar um milharal quase morto em seu terreno para chegar a pobre casa onde as irmãs e mãe já dormiam. Sentou-se e serviu-se de uma caneca de vinho, a última garrafa da qual dispunha. Tudo acabava, e ele observava tudo com rancor e raiva. Não podia sequer levar a família embora, vendera cavalos e não tinha como levar todas a pé de volta a Polônia.

~x~

Em seus aposentos o príncipe Jensen de Kveland estava entediado tarde da noite. Era um homem romântico e observava da janela todo o Reino Kven e pensava quando teria um homem somente para ele. Mulheres estavam fora de cogitação. As mulheres serviam somente para o casamento e procriação. Os homens sim, eram seres para serem amados. Já tivera namorados com a anuência de seus pais mas em sua maioria eram príncipes de reinos distantes que precisavam voltar as suas terras e por casamentos arranjados entre reinos terminavam desaparecendo. Suspirou. Era um homem muito bonito, loiro, de olhos verdes, forte, entendia das lutas de seu povo, das guerras travadas, dos combates. Não chegou a ser um general ainda mas almejava por isso. Tinha mais outros dois irmãos, Rob e Adam.

~x~

O dia seguinte havia chegado. O polonês sem saída para matar a fome da família e sem trabalho para trocar por comida, foi até o mercado da aldeia planejando qualquer saque, qualquer roubo que pudesse levar para sua mãe e irmãs. Estava com a cabeça coberta como um mouro e vestes pobres apesar de não vestir-se sempre assim. Estava desesperado pois um dos príncipes andava procurando uma de suas irmãs para compra-la como escrava sexual já que toda sua família era muito bonita. Não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Esgueirou-se pelo mercado furtivamente tentando encontrar um pão que pudesse levar para sua casa. Assim que pôs a mão em um dos pães, um guarda real pôs a mão em seu ombro.

\- Ah então é você que anda roubando por aqui?!

\- N- Não senhor, eu não ia roubar! – mentiu

\- Ia sim, guardas! – gritou o guarda para os demais se aproximarem e o levaram para a masmorra.

Ele se debatia. Todos assistiam com tristeza e revolta.

\- Por favor, eu preciso voltar pra minha família, eu tenho muitas irmãs! Elas dependem de mim!- Ele chorava e se debatia enquanto os guardas o carregavam impiedosamente. Até que bateram em seu rosto.

\- Quieto!

Ele desmaiou com tamanha força do soco e foi sendo arrastado como uma coisa qualquer.

Sentiu forte dor no rosto e braços. Seus olhos se abriam lentamente e podia sentir o odor fétido daquele lugar. Era a masmorra Kven. Estava pendurado em duas algemas com correntes presas a parede da masmorra. Ouvia gritos. Seus joelhos estavam no chão de pedra úmido e doíam muito. Apenas vestia sua calça e calçados. Sentia sangue no canto da boca. Mexeu o maxilar, não estava quebrado por sorte. Viu alguns guardas passarem mas logo reconheceu uma figura feminina que se aproximou dele vestindo um capuz. Tinha roupas finas, de pessoa da realeza. Aproximou-se dele sorrindo.

\- Você é o polonês...-sussurrou.

\- S-sim, quem é você?

\- Eu quero retirar você daqui... sou prima dos príncipes – ela sorria feliz – Quero você pra mim...

\- O que? – ele não entendia

\- Só preciso que me prometa que será meu escravo...

Ele ficou observando -a por um tempo. Refletiu. A partir do momento em que estivesse solto poderia matá-la e fugir. Consentiu. A moça ainda pegou em seu órgão sexual.

\- É grande não é? Como você?

Ele se remexeu.

\- Meu Deus mulher, o que é isso?

\- Você não entendeu, polonês? Eu quero você só pra mim...O homem que andam falando no reino que é o homem mais bonito em muitas terras, a perder de vista...

\- Eu? Como andam falando de mim?

\- Não temos mais tempo para conversa seu estúpido, vamos eu vou retirar você daqui...

A moça conseguiu soltá-lo com um par de chaves que possuía mas assim que ele conseguiu se livrar, socou-a no rosto, fazendo-a desmaiar e mesmo com isso não foi muito longe. Os guardas o pegaram em um dos corredores da masmorra fétida e o levaram de volta.

\- Agora não haverá intervenção da realeza, ladrãozinho, você irá ficar sem sua mão amanhã mesmo!

\- O que?!- gritou ele- Não podem fazer isso comigo, minha família passa fome!

\- Cala a boca!

Os guardas saíram levando a moça desacordada de volta ao castelo Kven.

 _Perder minha mão? Não podem fazer isso..._

 _Meu Deus preciso sair daqui!_

Ele puxava com toda sua força as correntes, inclusive colocando os dois pés na parede e puxando com força até ver o sangue brotar dos pulsos. Debatia-se. Em vão. Não havia como se soltar dali e finalmente deixou o corpo descansar.

~x~

Era manhã e o príncipe Jensen soubera que haveria uma execução e uma punição na aldeia. Era raro tomar parte nesse show de horrores que o Rei fazia exibir a todos como exemplo e castigo. Porém aquela manhã foi diferente. Ele foi convocado a estar presente. Mesmo detestando cada momento daquela demonstração fúnebre. Vestiu-se apropriadamente em vermelho, a espada na cintura, jóias de ouro no peito, pulsos e dedos. Subiu em seu cavalo e em alguns minutos estava presente na arena funesta onde faziam execuções a céu aberto.

Os abutres lá no céu já aguardavam o banquete.

Os guardas traziam três condenados. Condenados pelo Rei Roger. Era o único que podia decretar a sentença de morte por decapitação, estrangulamento ou a sentença a mutilação por roubo. Era o caso do polonês.

\- Aquele é o moreno lindo que te falei – Jensen ouviu a prima falar para outra – Mas ele me bateu, espero que perca as duas mãos!

\- Ele é realmente um sonho de homem, eu já o vi antes...

Jensen prestou atenção no homem, que estava algemado a uma biga , de pé com uma mão presa a biga e que aguardava pela punição. Ele não derramava nenhuma lágrima, trazia apenas um corte no canto dos lábios, os cabelos estavam um pouco emaranhados mas eram bonitos, compridos a altura dos ombros. O pouco que sua vestimenta dava a ver seu corpo, parecia muito atlético e bonito. Jensen ficou interessado. Nesse momento o moreno avistou o príncipe o encarando e se encararam por alguns minutos. Que rosto! – ambos pensaram-

\- Quem é esse homem?- Jensen sussurrou – Quem é aquele homem?! – gritou para os guardas

\- Alteza, ele é um ladrão, tentou roubar pão no mercado ontem!

O príncipe montou seu cavalo e foi até ele.

\- Quem é você?

O polonês levantou a cabeça e o encarando respondeu:

\- Padalecki, Jared, filho da minha Polônia!

Ele olhava a beleza inigualável, jamais vista naquele reino de brutos, horrorosos e sem dentes com barbas cheias de piolhos e mandou soltarem-no.

\- Mas alteza, ele roubou!

\- Eu vou leva-lo a presença de meu pai!

\- Sim, alteza.

Dois guardas aprisionaram Jared e foram levando-o para o castelo. As primas estavam furiosas.

Assim que se afastaram da vista de todos, Jensen quis conversar com o rapaz.

\- Você tem família? – parecia encantado

\- Sim, tenho, minha mãe e cinco irmãs...devem estar com fome, príncipe, por favor solte-me que preciso ir ve-las... eu lhe imploro

\- Pode se acalmar, eu tenho um pensamento muito melhor...

\- Por favor, ser escravo de sua prima não!

Jensen sorriu.

\- E meu? Você aceitaria bem?

Jared reparou na beleza do príncipe e baixou a cabeça. Não podia dizer que não gostava de homens também e ser escravo sexual de um príncipe não era má ideía. Mas e suas irmãs? E sua mãe?

\- Alteza, lhe estimo, tenho profundo respeito mas como posso aceitar bem se minha família não irá mais comer?

\- Me de o endereço de onde moram e eu mando guardas levarem tudo que precisam, desde comida, até sementes e uma cabra, o que acha? É pegar ou largar... – virou-se de costas de olhos fechados torcendo para que o lindo homem aceitasse por bem.

\- Como posso saber se é verdade?

\- Como pode duvidar da palavra de um príncipe? – virou-se e desferiu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

Jared sentiu muita raiva mas pensou em aceitar e na primeira oportunidade sem algemas, fugir dali. Jensen chamou dois guardas para ajudar a carrega-lo até seus aposentos. Mandou darem um banho nele. Só o veria quando estivesse limpo e cheiroso.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trato mal feito

Capitulo 2

Trato mal feito

Ao chegar em seus aposentos, o príncipe se deparou com um homem de cabelos castanhos e barba cerrada, musculoso, seminu, apenas com uma calça para a parte de baixo. Ele estava acorrentado a parede de seu aposento, de cabeça baixa, limpo e cheiroso como ele queria. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, Jared levantou o olhar azul cinza para o príncipe. Parecia fraco.

\- Seu nome é Jared? – perguntou se aproximando. Afinal o homem não podia fazer-lhe mal uma vez que estava com pesadas algemas de braços abertos.

Jared fez que sim tristemente com a cabeça.

\- Não vai falar comigo, homem bonito?

\- O que o príncipe quer com um ferrado como eu? Pode me soltar e eu volto pra minha família, alteza... – respondeu humildemente

\- E porque eu faria isso se prometi cuidar da sua família?

Jared fez uma expressão de raiva.

\- Por que eu não acredito em nada do que a realeza diz... meu pai morreu lutando pelos Kvens...

Jensen se mostrou triste e pesaroso.

\- Sinto muito, mas não somos todos iguais. Eu não sou meu pai, meus irmãos não são eu, nem eu sou eles...

\- Lamento, príncipe, eu não acredito...

Levou outro tapa, revirando o rosto e deixando os cabelos ainda molhados escorrerem pelo rosto, escondendo seus olhos marejados de lágrimas.

 _Não vou aguentar muito disso, pai...me leve com você..._ – pensava Jared

\- Por que não acredita que eu sou um bom homem?

Jared levantou o rosto e respondeu para não apanhar mais.

\- Se fosse eu não estaria acorrentado aqui...

Jensen ficou chocado com a petulância de sua resposta porém não pôde achar incorreto. De fato estava acorrentado a sua parede e não era um homem livre como os demais. Mas como deixar livre tal criatura tão encantadora? Como deixar por ai ao alcance de outros príncipes de outros reinos, a alcance de mulheres baixas e vis, não podia mais permitir isso, estava envolvido.

\- Eu salvei sua mão direita... não me deve nenhuma consideração homem? – Jensen se ajoelhou diante dele observando ainda mais de perto seu rosto, nenhuma cicatriz de batalha tinha ele, parecia um lorde.

\- Sim, alteza, devo minha vida ao senhor... tenho imensa gratidão mas minha família morre de fome lá na aldeia.

\- Quantas vezes vou lhe dizer que cuidarei disso hoje ainda? Você quer ir até lá ver com seus próprios olhos o que sou capaz de fazer? Nós iremos e verá...

\- Se for possível, eu quero muito alteza...

\- Será feita a vossa vontade, polonês. Mas antes eu quero tocar em você...- Jensen estava completamente embriagado pelo cheiro másculo do rapaz, pelos lindos olhos e boca, estava como que enfeitiçado.

\- Alteza, depois que eu ver minha família receber o que o senhor tem a fazer, pode me tocar da forma que quiser...

\- Eu não vou esperar tanto tempo...- estava sedento pelo toque de um homem, há quanto tempo não tocava ou era tocado por ninguém e mulheres não o satisfaziam. Ele queria possuir um homem como nunca havia possuído, nunca havia encontrado um a sua altura como agora.

Jensen tocou Jared no rosto com a ponta dos dedos, Jared tentou se mover e não permitir.

\- Não se oponha a mim... – sussurrou bem perto do rosto perfeito – Salvei sua vida..

\- Eu preciso ver minha família. – foi segurado a força e beijado, mas não esboçou qualquer reação. Apenas encarava os olhos do príncipe com raiva.

Jensen vasculhou o corpo do moreno com as mãos, de olhos fechados, sentindo cada curva, cada músculo perfeito, cada pelo masculino, afundando o rosto nos cabelos do outro. Jared começava a esboçar uma ereção mesmo sentindo tanta dor e fome. Aquele toque masculino o excitava e o príncipe era belo demais. Não sabia quanto tempo resistiria tentando conter uma ereção. Jensen se afastou.

\- Certo... Nós vamos ver sua família, já que você só vai ser meu por inteiro quando eu cumprir minha parte no trato.

Bateram a porta dos aposentos.

-Sim?!

\- Guardas reais, viemos trazer o pedido de vossa alteza!

\- Podem entrar!

Os guardas evitaram olhar Jared, apenas entraram com uma cesta imensa de verduras, frutas, pães, leite em um galão, grãos e sementes. Parecia um banquete de um mês para uma pobre família de Kvenland.

\- A cabra esta la fora, alteza, quer que levemos agora tudo?

\- Não, ele vai junto, ele quer ver! Preparem uma comitiva real!

\- Sim, vossa alteza.

Os guardas saíram.

\- Parece que minto muito não? – Jensen sorriu

Jared o olhava ainda um tanto incrédulo.

\- Será que o sabor desse beijo e o gosto desse corpo vão me recompensar?

Jared ergueu o olhar para ele e decidiu colaborar.

\- Pode ter certeza, alteza, meu corpo será seu mas a ajuda deve ser mensal.

\- Que seja, o que você desejar, mas não quero só o corpo...

Jared não entendeu.

\- Quero sua alma, quero confiar em você, quero te libertar e que sinta vontade de ficar e não de me matar ou partir...

\- Enquanto cumprir sua parte, eu cumprirei a minha, somos homens de negócios não somos?

Jensen olhava curiosamente para ele. Falava tão bem. Não falava como um aldeão sem instrução. Estava curioso em saber a fundo quem era mas isso seria uma tarefa árdua.

Em meia hora estavam em comitiva até a aldeia, quatro cavaleiros armados até os dentes, a carroça real com um guarda junto ao príncipe e o prisioneiro. Meia hora de cavalgada e estavam no terreno dos poloneses.

Jared saltou com lágrimas nos olhos ao ver a mãe na cancela de casa.

\- Mãe! – ele correu mesmo com as correntes e a abraçou, ela chorava muito.

\- Meu filho!

Jensen saltou escondendo algumas lágrimas que insistiam em brotar de seus olhos. Naquele momento sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo inteiro. Mas precisava levar seu plano de ter aquele homem para ele a frente. Viu as irmãs menores saírem de casa assustadas e abraçarem o irmão mais velho.

\- Mamãe, eu não posso demorar – ele a levou até Jensen que sorriu para a velhinha. – Esse é o príncipe Kven, Jensen seu nome... Ele vai me levar de volta em segurança ao castelo Kven mas vai trazer comida todos os meses para a senhora ta bem?

\- Como meu filho? Você vai para o castelo?

\- Vou sim, mãe, eu vou entrar para a guarda real, não é maravilhoso?

Jensen sentiu-se péssimo ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que o desejo de todo jovem Kven era pertencer a guarda real, receber um salário em moedas de cobre e ouro e cuidar de sua família mesmo que ainda fosse guerreando. Sabia que não era isso que propunha a Jared e sentiu-se um canalha.

\- Sim, meu querido, é maravilhoso...- ela olhou para o príncipe já com dificuldade devido a catarata e se ajoelhou.

\- Não por favor, senhora!- gritou Jensen

\- Não, mãe!

Ambos choraram. Choraram ao ver a senhora de joelhos no chão agradecendo por algo que não era verdade muito menos digno. Jared já não sentia mais forças para levantá-la pois não comia há dois dias. Sentiu tonturas.

\- Mãe...mãe...eu vou conseguir tudo para a senhora, mãe...

Jared ainda pôde ver a cesta, a cabra sendo entregues a ela pelos guardas reais antes de desmaiar. Acordou na carroça ainda voltando para o castelo. Jensen passava um pano com água em sua testa e lhe oferecia leite e pão. Jared mal conseguia segurar o que lhe era oferecido mas Jensen ofertou-lhe na boca. O moreno mastigou e parecia melhorar a olhos vistos.

\- Toda sua família é muito bonita... Precisa mesmo protege-las. Mas só eu posso fazer isso, sabe disso não sabe?

\- Sim, alteza...

Chegaram aos aposentos reais e os guardas ajudaram Jared a deitar-se e recolocaram suas algemas em um leito perto do príncipe. Então, o pobre homem conseguiu dormir depois de comer o pão todo e beber o leite.

Jensen ficou observando aquele moreno escultural que bem poderia ser um guarda real. Poderia sim se seus planos fossem evitados pelo Rei. Ele poderia nomeá-lo guarda real e não soldado para que pudesse ficar sempre por perto, para que pudesse ser sempre o dono do moreno. Observava seu peito subir e descer com a respiração sob a luz do luar que já descia sobre a cidade de Kvenland. Teve vontade de tocá-lo mas não conseguia esquecer o choro da mãe polonesa, das irmãs com fome. Não achava decente fazer isso naquele momento, mas o desejo crescia forte dentro dele. Jared dormia profundamente. Achou que o melhor a fazer seria isso mesmo. Deitou-se e adormeceu.

~x~

Pela manhã, Jensen acordou e olhou Jared instantaneamente. Lá estava o moreno lhe olhando.

\- Bom dia , príncipe...

\- Você está bem? Está com fome?

Jared estranhou o trato carinhoso do príncipe. Jensen foi até ele e o tocou na testa.

\- Você desmaiou de fome ontem mas ainda viu eu entregar tudo a sua mãe?

Parecia um tanto preocupado demais para alguém da família real.

\- Vi sim, alteza...- fez uma pausa e olhou para a boca de Jensen – Acho que já quer saber se sou todo seu? Se vou colaborar?

Jensen se afastou.

\- Não estou pensando nisso... preciso pegar café da manhã para você...

Jared levantou a cabeça, preocupado. Não era nada bom ter um príncipe tão interessado e de repente cheio de desinteresse, parecendo arrependido.

\- Alteza, estou bem, não estou fraco mais.

\- Mesmo assim, é preciso comer e beber água...- Jensen saiu do aposento.

Jared parecia transtornado. Por que de repente o príncipe não o queria mais? Do lado de fora, ele pediu aos copeiros comida, leite e água e assim que ficou sozinho, desatou a chorar. O que vira na aldeia tocou seu coração. Conseguiu algo que seu pai jamais conseguira em toda a vida. Ser tocado pela desgraça dos outros, do seu povo. Ele voltou ao quarto e sentou-se perto de Jared.

\- O acordo foi quebrado meu príncipe? – perguntou Jared.

\- N- não, eu estou apenas sentindo coisas que nunca senti...

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, apenas quebrado pelo moreno.

\- Minha mãe vai ficar bem...todos vão ficar bem se seguirmos o acordo.

\- Eu fiquei meio louco por você assim que o vi – disse o príncipe

\- E isso não é bom?

\- Seria se não fosse um tormento para você...

Jensen ia se afastando.

\- Principe, espera! – Jared falou um tanto desesperado- Quero ser seu...Não era o que queria? Que eu estivesse de acordo?

Mas algo tocou o príncipe profundamente. Não teve vontade de olhar para trás. Jensen saiu do quarto para pensar. Estava reflexivo demais para aquele momento.


End file.
